Telecommunication networks (for instance interurban networks) today are a collection of terminal nodes and links (or channels) that are connected with transmission links so as to enable telecommunication between the terminals. Each terminal in the network usually has a unique address so that signals can be routed to the correct recipients, using switching to pass a signal through the correct links and nodes in order to reach the correct destination.
In recent years, the network traffic volume between terminals (and also in the electronics inside a terminal) has been doubling in size about every two years. This rise is mainly driven by a constant demand for larger file size data transfer (e.g. for video files) due to the increase usage of devices having a network connection (such as smartphones). Following this demand, numerous attempts were made to improve the communication technology inside the terminal.
A commonly used architecture standard for telecommunication networks is the Advanced Telecommunications Computing Architecture (ATCA) standard. This standard enables different operators and consumers to have a uniform open structure (similarly to “open source” software that is modified by the consumers). An ATCA terminal has a communication rack (or chassis) that is fitted with modular processing boards and also with a uniform architecture for the backplane of the rack, such that the structure can be easily modified.
The ATCA provides a complete architecture for communication equipment (i.e. rack to rack, and board to board), allowing easy and efficient interface with computerized modules for fast communication services. The ATCA backplane is the main component in the communication rack, wherein the backplane (providing point-to-point connections) supports controlled data transfer of the processing board/blade with controlled power distribution. It is therefore possible to modify the backplane of the backplane to allow faster transmission while working with the same modular processing blade.
A typical ATCA channel interface is a set of eight differential pairs (wires) that each interconnect two slots of the backplane (between which the signal is passed). Which slots are interconnected depends on the particular backplane design, so that each board is designed in advance for the specific required channel.
Such backplanes are typically manufactured with advanced printed circuit board (PCB) technology, while still restricted by the physical properties limiting the data transfer rate between the processing boards. This limitation is due to the electrical nature of the signals traversing the architecture. Electrical signals, interacting with different elements of the system (for instance the transmission line), might undergo interference by other signals traversing the system.
Additional signal transfer limitations of this architecture are:                Material constraint—fluctuations in the signal should be reduced by maintaining constant impedance across the transmission line, which requires using appropriate materials with specific properties.        Power constraint—power capacity of electrical transceiver elements affects the transmission rate.        Signal constraint—preventing a propagation delay requires proper synchronization of multiplexed signals.        Cross talk—interference between signals from parallel channels.        
It may therefore be advantageous to modify the presently available architecture so that a non-electric signal is utilized such that at least some of the interference effects are overcome, and thus provide increased data transfer rate in the entire architecture.